College
by thewriter2244
Summary: The girls have continued there lives and are now out of high school and they all are leading there own lives. Between the ages of 18 and 20, the girls still stay connected while they live their own lives. Some of the details may not be perfect, like where and when things are but still. Pretend.
1. Chapter 1

Cassidy

The bright sun glared in my eyes. The snow crunched under my tennis shoes. I pulled my jacket tightly around me as I walked through the snow to the dorms. I still can't believe I'm here. Everywhere I go, I just want to take it all in. The Olympics have always been a dream of mine but I doubted I would ever get here. But look at this! I am!

"Cassidy?" A voice shouts from behind me. I whip around. I would know that voice anywhere. I jolt into an all out sprint. It's Tristan Berkley. I haven't seen him face-to-face for ages. Since Gigi's wedding actually. He pulls me into him. With my head pressed against his chest, I breathe in. He smells just like, well, just like him. I pull away from him. How did I forget that he might be here for team England? I look into his dark blue eyes. A wave of memories comes over me. First seeing him, and hating his guts. Being asked by Mrs. Bergeson to help him with his ice dancing. Practice after practice, day after day, hour after hour. Skating with him in England, and winning second place. And the kiss in the garden. And then the one a year later on the ice. Is there anyway he could still, I don't know, like me?

"How are you?" I ask.

"Great, but I've missed you a lot." Oh his accent, it's like molasses. Sweet, sweet molasses.

"I've missed you, too," I say in almost a whisper.

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"I can't now, practice, but tonight? Or tomorrow?" I reply, trying to be calm but I'm giddy inside.

"Sure! Tomorrow for dinner, 6:00? Meet me here?"

"Sounds good," I reply.

I was about to leave when he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye." I swear I am glowing. I turn around and head back to the dorm, tempted to jump up and down. I look over my shoulder and see him heading off with some of his skating friends.

Once I get into my dorm, I pull open my laptop, and open up my email. Emails from my mom, Jess, Megan, and Courtney all come whooshing in. Logging into chat, I see that all of my book club friends are already online. I don't have practice for another hour, but right now is the book club's time to chat and I missed our last conversation. To be honest, I miss them all so much. I wish they could come to my games but with so many conflicting schedules, only my parents are going to make it.

Emma: Hey Cass! How's the Olympics?

Me: Good, you'll never guess who I saw.

Jess: Stinkerbell?

Me: Haha! No, thankfully.

Megan: Who? Spill it already!

Me: Tristan

Jess: The Tristain?

Megan: As in two kiss Berkley?

Me: Did Courtney tell you? I'm gonna kill her!

Becca: Ooooh... Maybe it's not just two anymore.

Me: Hey! Nothing happened!

Becca: What? Have we taught you nothing?

Me: Well, if you call dinner tonight nothing...

Emma: Way to go Sloan!

Megan: What are you going to wear?

Me: What's it to you?

Me: Sorry I snapped, long day.

Becca: Green sweatshirt and jeans, with the hockey earrings.

Emma: Same thing you wore when you first started liking him.

Me: Hey! You don't know the whole story.

Becca: I got to head. My flight's coming in an hour.

Everyone signs off and I get ready for practice. Allegra, the girl I'm rooming with from the Lady Shawmuts is already gone. I dance around the room while I pull on sweats and and warm up jacket. Final score: Points for all! I'm on top of the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Megan

New York near Christmastime! It's truly the greatest city in the world. Other than Paris. I glance across the beige vinyl seats at Jess, who seems to be just as entranced as I am. She's staring intently out the window as we drive to JFK where we are flying to Chicago, where we are going to meet Becca who's flying from "the U". Then us three will fly to the Olympics to surprise Cassidy.

I turn my attention back to the window. I still can't get over how big this city is. I have been living in it for over 3 months now and I had been here a few times before then but it's incredible. The way the skyscrapers tower over walkers by, the small shops and the huge department stores, the diversity, and the people! All the beautiful people! When I first got into Parson's School of Design my mother tried to talk me out of it. "The city's so big and the people are so rude!" She had said and she said the same to Jess who is going to Julliard on a scholarship. But everyone I've met has been nice. Except for one hotdog salesmen but other then that people have been great. My mom just didn't want me going to a design school when I could be attending "a real college." I guess she doesn't get that I want to be a fashion designer, not an engineer.

The taxi cab pulls into the airport, an hour and a half before our flight. Jess and I get our suitcases out of the back and head down the long row of taxis to where the sign that says "ECWC airlines." After checking in and going through security, we find ourselves at our gate. The business of the holiday season got us there with only minutes to spare.

We settle down on the plane in our business class seats. My parents insisted that we sit in business: "Two young beautiful girls flying alone? What couldn't happen?"

The flight's under two hours, so I just have time to watch one episode of my favorite show, Project Catwalk, and flip through a couple of fashion magazines. Jess is busy tapping away on her laptop, probably chatting with Darcy.

My thoughts drift to Simon Berkeley, my on again and off again boyfriend. I miss him alot. Right now we are off and I'm hoping that soon maybe within the next week will be on again.

When the flight arrives at O'Hare, Jess and I hustle off the plane to get to Becca's gate. She doesn't know when our flight is coming in but she thinks it's after hers. I have missed her so much. I've missed Emma and Cassidy too, but Becca's been my best friend for years and I don't know how I've managed without seeing her. We make it to the gate just as her plane lands. We crane our necks, searching for the medium sized blond girl. When we are here we jump up and down waving. She comes running towards us and I throw my arms around her.

"Megan! Jess!" She shouts with joy. Jess joins the hug too.

**When the hug ends, we book it to our next gate on the other side of the airport. Our flights delayed, just our luck so we head to Starbucks. I'm never hungry when I fly so I get an iced tea while we all catch up.**

I love airports. So many people hustling and bustling around. Great for people watching. Also, a lot of help for my blog. When flying people either go all out fashionista (often those who fly first class) or they are dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirts, a great opportunity for fashion faux pas. I promised Wolfgang, my editor at Flash, I would blog as much as I could over the break. I'll be out of New York but I'm fashion lives everywhere.

My internship has been an absolutely FABULOUS (as Wolfgang would say) experience. I've had so much fun writing for them, and I hope maybe when I'm done at Parsons I will get a job there.

Our flight finally arrives and we board the plane and find our seats. I'm sitting in between Jess and Megan, and we settle in for our flight. The flight is about 5 hours, so we watch a movie.  
At some point I fall asleep, and I wake up with just 30 minutes left in the flight. I'm so excited to arrive. Emma is meeting us there, along with our families. We'll stay in a hotel until Cassidy's first game, and then we'll surprise her with our huge fan section. Cassidy says the team is really good this year so we are hoping that they will get a win. I'm more excited to see what Ralph Lauren has for us fashion wise.

The flight was smooth as was the landing. We head to baggage claim grab our bags and go to "Transportation." We get on the shuttle that takes us to our hotel. My mom, dad, grandmother, and my new grandfather are there, waiting for us. I hug everyone and they take us to our room. There are two queen sized beds, and one suitcase is already open on the bed. Emma pops up from behind the bed and comes hurtling towards Jess. The smiles on both of their faces are as the ones on Becca's and mine when we saw each other.

Emma was inspired by her trip to England Freshman year and has taken a year to travel the country and right. It sounds like she has had an incredible experience.

By now, it's late for us, so we grab a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant before hitting the sack. We're all excited for tomorrow when the rest of our families are arriving. I settle down in my bed and close my eyes. I smile because I'm so happy to be here, with my friend and I can't wait for the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's Note: ** **Sorry this ones so short. I wanted to get back to Cassidy for her game. ******

Emma

My legs are exhausted. All we did today was walk around in the cold, and explore Vancouver. It was a lot of fun. Walking around, chatting with one another, and looking at the sights of Vancouver.  
We have been sitting in our hotel room, since dinner came from room service. Jess and Becca are playing cards, Megan is sketching something or other, and I have been reading and writing. It's perfect except for the lack of Cassidy. I wish she could be here, but we'll see her soon enough! Her first game is tomorrow and I can't wait to surprise her. Most of our parents, along with hers, came yesterday. All of us were tired from traveling so we crashed all day, except for Clementine, Stanley, Chloe, and Courtney who went to see Cassidy.  
Supposedly she is doing really well. Of course, she is nervous, but I am not worried about her. No matter how nervous she is, once she's on the ice, all her nerves disappear and she kicks butt. Allegra, from the Lady Shawmutts, is also on her team, and they work really well together. Hopefully, they are both good enough to get a lot of playing time.  
There's a knock on the door, and I hop up to get it. It's my mom. "I brought you some new clothes," she says. I've been traveling around the country all year, writing. It's been great inspiration for me. I got into plenty of colleges, but I wanted to take some more time to write. "I didn't actually get them for you," she continues. "I give complete credit to Megan, who advised me in some things to get and made the rest for you."

"Aww! Thanks Megs!" I say over my shoulder.

"No problem, it was fun!" She replies, looking up from her sketchbook.  
"Can you take my old ones home for me?" I ask, turning back to my mom.  
"Sure, honey! Give them to me later though, I promised I would watch Chloe. Sleep well girls!"

"Good night!" We chorus back. But, we know that we aren't gonna sleep very much because there is a movie marathon on tonight, that we are planning on watching. I close the door and walk back to mine and Jess's bed. I grab the t.v. remote and turn on the t.v.. We watch movies until about 2 in the morning, and then we all go to bed.

I can barely sleep. I can't wait to see Cassidy tomorrow. I was the same way before Jess, Megan, and Becca came. I had missed Jess so much. I haven't made my way to New York yet in my tour of the country. I started on the west coast: Seattle, Portland, Ashland (for the Shakespeare festival), then I roamed California for probably a month, from there I continued through the country, after going to Yellowstone in early December, I flew here. It would have been I nice to have gone home over break, but still, I'm excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy  
"Are you going to make it to my game tomorrow?" I ask Tristain.

"I wouldn't miss it. My family managed to get last minute tickets as well." He replies.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then? Thanks for lunch!" I give him a hug. He's only a few inches taller than me so I don't have to reach up. I'm 6 feet tall so sometimes it's hard to find guys who are taller than me. Normally I find myself leaving down to give almost everyone a hug. He lets go and I'm about to turn to leave when he grabs me around the waste and pulls me in. I feel his lips in my lips. He really is the best kisser. Better than Zach Norton ever was. I close my eyes and savor the moment. To my dismay, the kiss had to end at some point.

"I got to go to practice. See you tomorrow." He says.

"Kay. See you then. Bye!" I turn and leave. A grin is on my face. A huge one. But, I have to stop thinking about boys and start thinking about my game. We don't have any practice until tomorrow, so right now I have to get into my mental game. I head back to the dorm.

"Hey Allegra!" I say while I skip into our dorm.

"What are you so giggly about?" She asks looking up from her book.

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm 'giggly'?" I reply putting quotes around giggly. Cassidy Sloane isn't giggly. She's never giggly.

"Does it have anything to do with a Tristain Berkeley?" She asks smiling misteviously.  
'What does she know?' I wonder.

"What's it to you? I snap.

"Whoah. Sorry. You don't have to be so sensitive. But... Is it?"

"Maybe. I say." Smiling guiltily.

"Ooh Big Bad Cassidy Sloane has a crush."  
She sings getting up off the bed and dancing around. That's how Tristain had described me to his old ice dancing partner, Annabelle. I chase Allegra around the room. Until finally we both flop on our beds giggling.

Dinner time rolls around do we go to the cafeteria to eat. Even though I'm nervous of our game, I'm still ferociously hungry and chow down to my hearts content. Once Allegra and I are back in our room, we short and decide to go to bed early so we are rested for our game. Once the lights are off, Allegra whispers to me, "So... The mystery man. I want details." I sigh and tell her about our whole backstory. I skip a few details but by the time I'm done, she whispers through the dark, "I never pegged you for the dark and mysterious type." I then proceed to chuck a pillow at her.

Somehow, I eventually managed to fall asleep. When we wake up, we head straight to the training facility. We have an hour of practice there and then head to the arena. On the bus ride in between, Coach Lipton gives us all muffins. It's her favorite kind of power food. She gives them to us before every game and after almost all our practices. Once we get to the locker room she gives us a pep talk, "Today, is what we have been preparing for for the last year. Even more. All your life. Get out there and get something done. Score. Play good D. Take every shot you have because you miss 100% of the shots you don't take. I've never had a more promising and determined team and if you don't make it to at least the semis, I'd be surprised. So lets get out there and give it all we got!" We all rush our the door, and into the ice.

We warm up and then the game begins. I start on the bench but that's okay with me. I'm not the best on the team yet. I tune out the roaring crowdsand focus on every mistake our team makes so when I go in I don't make them too.

I'm subbed in at the beginning of the second period. After the face off, I immediately get a hard pass from my left. The puck slams off my stick and then goes soaring forward. I chase it down and focus on the goal. There is a single defender in my way, #4. If I can get around her, it's just me and the goalie. A quick flick of my wrist, sends the ball to my teammate and then I stealthily skate around #4. A pass comes my way, like a bullet, in one touch, I slam it. Everything slows down. The crowd goes quiet. The puck bounces off the goalie and I take my chance. I pound it in again. The crowd goes wild. My first Olympic goal! I look up at the roaring fans, a multitude of red, white, and blue. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a big group of people chanting my name. The first one I see is my sister, Courtney, holding Chloe, my baby sister. I look at the people surrounding them and I see all my book club friends and family. Even some random families from around Concord. There here! They came!


End file.
